


For a Moment

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Hiiro has trouble coping after the events of Chronicle, but a certain bugster is willing to help him out.





	For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agacerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agacerie/gifts).



> HBV Trilogy? What? I've never heard of them.

Hiiro pressed himself against the door to CR, his ID extended towards the keycard reader, not quite making it. He was _exhausted_. Usually, his job was tolerable at least, and tiring at worst.

He liked doing surgery, he was good at it, and he was proving that he would be the best doctor in the world with every successful surgery and new medical discovery made. It was the people that made it a strain. He didn’t like to talk to co-workers even at the best of times. In the surgical theater, he could tune out the world and the stress associated with the amount of people present, everything blurring away so he could hone in on the work in front of him. The room was sterile, quiet compared to everywhere else in the hospital… a comfort. He was more familiar with talking at people than with them. But outside of that, he had to consult with everyone imaginable in the hospital. Nurses, patients, their families and friends, other doctors, it was draining to deal with them all. Maintaining a cold, professional distance was helpful to keeping his energy from being depleted by social interactions. But, it only did so much, leaving him tired and more than ready for the quiet comfort of his home at the end of each day.

The bone deep exhaustion he was experiencing now wasn’t caused by the usual stressors from his job. This came from a significantly deeper rooted problem: his tendency to take on more than he was able to handle. Initially, the major difficulty was balancing his usual surgical duties with his ones as a Kamen Rider. But he discovered a rhythm between the two and eventually they became easier through routine. The hardest part now, was his decision to take on mentorship of the surgical interns. It seemed like a good idea… Well, to put it more accurately, the other surgeons coerced him into the "opportunity," and it quickly became the biggest regret of his life. It wasn't that the interns were rude or hopeless... Just, the interactions were an exhausting addition to an already tiring experience. 

He didn't want to complain, even to himself, since everyone who worked with the virus was equally swamped. He had to keep composed. Someone had to, at least. And out of everyone, he’d already had the most experience in just that. Poppy had done enough being the rock they all relied on, especially since they didn't appreciate her when she must've been strained the most. It was time for all of them to get their acts together, for the sake of their patients and themselves. And even if the others weren't aware of this, he could set an example.

At least, that's how he tried to justify being slumped against the door to CR, struggling to get his keycard to the reader without looking. Maybe he shouldn't have taken on all these responsibilities, but he really thought he could do it at the time. He put pressure on himself to prove he could handle anything and always ended up taking on more than he could actually handle. Leaving him to just muddle through all the responsibilities, pretending like he had control over his life. He’d heard the coroner say “fake it ‘til you make it” and as loathe as he was to take advice from him, he realized that was exactly what he was doing with all this running around in an attempt to be more sociable. And he wasn't going to do “make it” if he kept missing the keycard reader or stayed here. Plus, he couldn't let anyone see him like this. They were likely to ask him if he was okay and give him advice about resting, but he was absolutely done with any and all socializing for the day.

Spurred on by fear of more interaction, he pushed himself off the door and put his ID against the reader for real. After a quick scan of the room, he noted it was empty for the night and let out a weary, thankful sigh. He headed to the lockers in the back, trying to get out as soon as possible. Footsteps began to echo up the spiral staircase, alerting him that he wouldn't be alone in a few moments. He tried to move as fast as his tired body would allow, while still keeping his usual poised demeanor. As much as he loved him, it wouldn't do to have people see him scrambling around like his father. Despite that sentiment, he needed to get out of here before any interaction began because he couldn’t handle it, even with trusted colleagues like those in CR. He didn't think he could even muster up the words for a goodbye for any of them.

As he was putting the last of his things in his briefcase, a voice softly called out his name. Hiiro tensed up for a second before he recognized the voice. He relaxed again, turning with a slight smile to greet the other. Remembering his previous thought about being done with all social contact, he decided an addendum for bugsters could be made. Specifically this one.

Graphite smiled for a moment as Hiiro turned to him, but his expression immediately soured.

"You look like crap." He raised an eyebrow judgmentally. "You letting the interns kick your ass?"

Hiiro let the smile fall from his face, and his whole body slouched down as he nodded sadly. Graphite stepped over slowly, placing a steady hand on his shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly.

"I know you're probably eager to get home, but I also know you're not going to let yourself sleep in the car. Because you have to 'keep appearances up' in front of your driver, for whatever reason. So take a rest now, you haven't called them yet, right?" Graphite's hand slid down his arm to hold his.

Hiiro's brow furrowed as he looked at their conjoined hands. He ought to get home, but he hadn't called his driver yet, and taking a rest just seemed so tempting. He squeezed Graphite’s hand slightly and nodded again. Hiiro let himself get tugged along, Graphite grabbing the briefcase out of his hand and laying it on the desk. He sat Hiiro down on the couch and took a seat at the table, gesturing for him to lie down.

Hiiro looked around awkwardly. He couldn't sleep now that he was keyed up from interacting with Graphite. Recently, everytime they did it set his heart racing. Plus he was being so nice, too, it wasn't something Hiiro exactly wanted to miss out on since it was rare. But, he had an idea that might help, just... it was so embarrassing to say out loud.

"Um." He murmured.

Graphite looked up, humming to show Hiiro got his attention.

Hiiro patted the couch next to him, and Graphite's eyes widened in recognition of what he was asking. He tilted his head quizzically, asking for confirmation. Hiiro nodded, shuffling towards the middle of the couch.

Graphite stood and walked over, waiting for Hiiro to show him what he wanted. Hiiro took his hand and pulled him down to sit, setting him up against the arm of the couch comfortably. Then, taking a steadying breath he laid his head down on Graphite's lap, letting the rest of his body curl up on the rest of the cushions, not exactly comfortable with stretching out or relaxing yet. Hiiro tensely waited for Graphite's reaction, awkwardness hanging heavy in the air.

Even though he and Graphite had spent a solid amount of the past few months talking things out... Or was it a year? Everything after Chronicle had been so busy it felt like he had no concept of time anymore. But during all of it, they managed to sort out the miscommunications and bitterness between them. Which turned into finding each other's good qualities, slowly blooming into some semblance of a relationship. Everything was still tentative and new, but they were trying to make this much better than the last time they were "together". They never got too intimate due to Hiiro's aversion to physical contact. He realized he still wanted it, but it took time to develop comfort with people he wanted it from. Thankfully Graphite never pushed

Initially, he said he was intent on being the "better boyfriend," and to "show Hiiro how it's done." But it was all talk to cover up how much he still cared, despite everything. And eventually he dropped it once CR saw through him. Just letting himself be affectionate when he felt like it instead of needing to turn everything into a competition or act like he had something to prove.

Just as things were feeling too awkward, Hiiro started to move off his lap. But a hand slowly placed itself on his head, settling comfortably in his hair. He was still stiff, but as Graphite's hand started to run through his hair, he slowly melted into his lap. For the first time all day, he let out a relieved sigh and relaxed. It felt like no time at all before his eyes were falling closed, and he was asleep.

He returned to consciousness what felt like a few minutes later, but he felt refreshed to an extent. A gentle hand on his shoulder was what shook him awake, and he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep for a few more minutes. His valiant attempt at getting more sleep was thwarted by the shaking turning rough. It was slightly nauseating, but it put a small smile on his face because he could tell it was playful. He rolled his shoulder and wiggled a bit to show Graphite he was awake before he was picked up by the back of his shirt or something.

The shaking thankfully stopped, and he slowly sat up, rolling his neck. As comfortable Graphite was to sleep on, the position wasn't ideal for his body. Maybe someday in a proper bed, on his chest... Hiiro shook his head, attempting to cast the thoughts out and to save them for another day.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About half an hour. Don't wanna keep your driver waiting too long, yeah?" Graphite shrugged, but Hiiro catches the slight pull of his lips into a smile.

Hiiro glanced at the clock to confirm and nodded.

He stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit with some help from Graphite. After a curt nod, he picked up his briefcase from the table and headed for the door. Graphite stood to escort him, and he looked away briefly, trying to gather his nerve.

"Thank you... for this." He stuttered a bit, not entirely able to make eye contact, but happy that he's feeling good enough to form sentences.

Graphite did his usual smirk and head tilt silently, as if to say "don't mention it," and walked off towards the door.

Hiiro power walked to catch up, and they went the rest of the way to the elevator practically attached at the hip. As Hiiro pressed the button and they waited, Graphite nudged him.

"If you ever need a moment to rest like this again, just let me know."

His voice was soft, low, and Hiiro almost melted all over again from it.

Hiiro looked away as the elevator chimed, feeling his cheeks warm again. "I'll be sure to do that." 


End file.
